A Wish At Tanabata Night
by Rina Aria
Summary: In the middle of their journey, Ludger and co. come to a village at the day of Tanabata Festival and decided to stay for the festival. Milla struggled with the answer of her feelings for Jude while Jude wanted to get alone with Milla after they finally meet since one year ago. What answer will they get at Tanabata night where lovers meet after a year of separation? [Jude/Milla]


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

So, do you know that today is Tanabata Day in Japan? From what I learn about the day itself, it was the day where two constellations, Vega and Altair or Orihime and Hikoboshi in Japan legend, met for once in a year. If we relate it with a love story, don't you think it was kind of romantic? And also, we can write our wish on a paper then hang it on the bamboo leaves so it might be granted by the two deities.

Of course, in my home country we did nothing of that sort, but I just love to learn it so I make a story for it just because I remembered it by chance. For a reason you might just know I make the main pair as Jude and Milla (again).

Anyway, as I'm done being a culture geek, let's begin the story and if you want to please leave a review~

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Ludger, Elle, Milla, Jude, and Rowen were in the middle of journey to one of Alternate World. In one of the small village they came across to, Milla saw a lot of people hanging a paper on the bamboo branch before praying intently. She was curious about what they do so she asked the nearest person she can manage, Jude.

"Hey, Jude, what they are doing?" Milla said as she tugged Jude's lab coat from the side, gaining the attention of the said person, with her index finger shyly pointed at the direction of the bamboo trees.

Jude looked at Milla before giving his attention to anything she was pointing before saying, "Ah, you mean the one where they hang a paper on the branch?" Jude responded by reconfirming the question to Milla.

Ludger, Elle, and Rowen noticed that Jude and Milla stopped walking. Elle is the first one to speak as she said, "What's wrong?" she asked curiously to Jude.

Jude looked at Elle while Milla swiftly let go of Jude's lab coat. Ludger and Rowen notice the change in color of Milla's cheek when Jude says, "Milla just ask what the people are doing with the paper. Elle, do you not know it as well?" Jude said with a smile to Elle.

Elle looked at what Jude had been talking about before answering, "No, Elle doesn't know. Nee, Ludger did you know it?" Elle answered before asking to Ludger who was surprised at the question.

Everyone eyes were on Ludger as Ludger sheepishly answer, "To be honest… I don't really know either," he answered with a bashful smile on.

Jude glanced at Rowen with a helpless gazes but Rowen quickly response with, "No, no, don't worry Jude-san. I know what Tanabata is," Rowen said with a kind smile on.

Jude let out a relieved sigh before saying, "Well, at least I'm not alone at knowing. Well, to make it simple… it's a festival and one of the custom is hanging paper on the bamboo branch," Jude said and started explaining about Tanabata.

Elle raised a hand while saying, "Nee, nee, Jude-sensei, what is written on the paper?" Elle asked cheerfully with a curious expression.

Jude sweatdropped at the way Elle mentioned his name but answered, "Well… we write our wish on the paper so it will be granted. The festival started at night so why don't we stay for the festival today? Of course if Ludger doesn't mind it," Jude answered with an offer to stay for the night.

Ludger smiled before answering, "Well, it won't hurt to stay just to see a festival. Somehow I wanted to write a wish as well," Ludger answered before looking interested at the bamboo trees.

Jude nodded and looked to Milla before saying, "Then it's decided. I and Milla will look for a place to stay. I hope we can get a room even without a reservation, isn't it great Milla?" Jude said while looking at Milla who seems to be surprised by the mention of her name.

Milla who was surprised only answered, "Well, I guess so… then, we should get going right now or we won't join the festival… let's go Jude," Milla said with a little hint of surprise in her words.

Rowen noticed that there is something that Jude subtly says with his self imposed plan. He smiled at the prospect before turned to Ludger and Elle who were oblivious at it. He then knowingly said, "We will leave that to you two. I shall give Ludger-san and Elle-san a tour of the village and about the legend behind the festival," Rowen said with a meaningful glance at Jude who blushed at the implication.

Jude smiled shyly before saying, "Thank you for that Rowen. Then I and Milla will get going now okay?" Jude said before holding Milla's right hand and pulled her to other direction.

After Jude and Milla were out of their sight, Ludger quietly asked, "Did Jude subtly saying that we are being a hindrance?" Ludger quietly asked to Rowen who smiled knowingly to the direction of Jude and Milla. He lowered his voice so Elle won't hear.

Rowen only fixed his glasses before saying, "Being a support is a part of man's romance, Ludger-san. Then, shall we have a tour of the festivities now?" Rowen said with a meaningful smile on his face.

Elle looked at Rowen before saying, "But, Rowen isn't you not from this place?" she said with a question mark over her hard.

Rowen only laughed before saying, "Well, well, Elle-san shouldn't think about it for too much. There are a lot of people to ask for direction," Rowen answered with a laugh.

'_Will we be okay?_' Ludger can't help but question himself.

* * *

Jude and Milla were looking for a place to stay just to get rejected for a lot of times because the rooms are already full. Milla was obviously down because she wanted to learn about how they do a festival. Jude noticed the change in Milla's mood before saying, "Don't worry Milla. If we look for it harder, we surely will make it," Jude said trying to lighten Milla's spirit.

Milla looked at Jude before smiling, glad that she has Jude by her side. She tightening their connected hands before saying, "Yeah, we shouldn't give up easily, right? You have my thanks Jude," Milla said with a smile on her face.

Jude heartbeat sky rocketed at the sight of Milla smiling face. His face quickly turned into red and he needs to press his urge to confess his feeling. He was actually wondering why he suggested to be alone with Milla at the first place.

It was then that a voice disrupted their closeness saying, "You two newlywed couple, why don't you stay in our inn?" the voice said with a cheerful tone. They were actually stopped by the owner of the voice who stepped up in front of them while giving them a signal to stop.

Jude and Milla actually stopped on their track and saw a girl just around her height was standing on their way. She has fiery red long hair that tied into a high ponytail and she has left brown eye and red right eye. She wore something that Jude noticed as a yukata with golden fish pattern. She was advertising an inn so maybe she was an inn keeper even with her flashy appearance.

But, he quickly realized a certain something in her sentence that made his face become even redder than before. She said he and Milla is… what?!

Milla also noticed but she didn't understand her meaning and said, "Hey, what is this 'newlywed couple'?" she asked innocently without actually understand the meaning of her words.

The girl was surprised at the question and said, "Eh, am I wrong? So, you two are lover? What a lovely couple you two are!" she said with a renewed spirit.

Milla only raised one of her eyebrow, not understanding the meaning of the girl words. Jude only freezes on the ground hearing the endless teasing but is good if it was the truth.

Jude snapped from his embarrassment as he said, "We are not a newlywed or lover! We are close friends! And also, you were talking about inn right? You have some rooms available?" Jude denied while asking about the sudden advertisement.

The girl seems to be disappointed as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry to have mistaken it. You two looked good with each other though you are a little bit small and you two are holding hands for the whole time. And I also saw from the window when the lady is down you cheered her up… Ah, so that's why you two come for the legend?" she said without even minding about Jude statement or even question.

"What legend?" Milla asked innocently not knowing what the girl meant with her statement.

The girl smiled before saying, "Well, they said that if a couple kissed when the firework is fired or lit, whoever they are and how far they have been apart, they will be connected forever. Ah, there is another one as well! If you hang your wish using the same paper with your lover your wish of love will be granted! It had a lot of proof you know~ Oh, yeah, you two are looking for an inn right? We have plenty of them!" she said with a big wide smile.

Milla sounded really interested but Jude is very embarrassed at the mention of the legend that related with love life. He didn't think he will bear the tease if they stayed in the inn she was advertising about, but he can't help it that they need some lodging.

Jude was beaten by Milla who said, "Yeah, we will stay for the night! Actually, we have another companion except us. Did you by chance have another free room available?" Milla said with an excited tone. She was excited at the prospect of seeing the festivities more than the legend itself.

The girl was delighted at Milla's question before saying, "Yeah, sure we have! Please follow me and contact your friend to come soon! The festival starts at 7 o'clock P.M. this night and we will gladly lent you some yukata to wear. I'm sure my partner in this business will be delighted to have such a handsome and beautiful guest around. Anyway, my name is Leah, one of the inn keeper, I'll introduce you to the other when we reach the place," the girl, Leah, said with a smile on.

Jude looked over Milla who had turned deaf no matter how much he will protest if he did. He only sighed before saying to Milla, "Milla you go on ahead, I'll call everyone to meet me in the town square," Jude said before letting go of Milla's hand that he held.

Milla looked at Jude who was walking away with a sudden feeling of longing over that hands that held hers before in silence. Leah noted this and said, "Don't worry milady, he will soon be back! Today is Tanabata after all!" Leah said in an attempt to cheer Milla up.

Milla looked at Leah and forced a smile while saying, "I, well, I don't know… it's been a year since we met and I felt this heavy feeling whenever he isn't around. It's weird isn't it? We are friends after all," Milla said with an obviously forced smile.

Leah noted this as well before saying, "It's not weird at all! It's the feeling of love after all! My dear friends of mine always sulk in the inn whenever she was apart with her lover at the first time, so I know that this is also the same kind of feeling," Leah said with a caring tone.

Milla felt her chest painful when Leah mentioned love. So did she love Jude more than just a friend? The same reason why Leia followed Jude out from Lu Rondo one year ago? The very reason she promised to keep hidden from Jude that she laughed off?

Leah seems to know that she made the matter worse before saying, "Anyway, you said you two just met after a year of separation? Do you know that it sounded like the legend of Tanabata itself?" Leia said in an attempt to make Milla interested in whatever other than her feelings.

Milla looked up, apparently interested at the story, when Leah suddenly pulled her from her initial position. Leah smiling while saying, "Let's talk while walk to the inn! I'll get scolded by my friends if I'm just talking in the middle of the road," Leah said while taking Milla on a light jog pace.

Milla only answered, "Yeah, you are right," she answered while actually thinking deep inside her mind. Why is whenever she was around Jude she felt light and whenever he was gone she felt a deep pain inside her chest? Is it really loves that she experienced right now? Is it some kind of disease she felt? But, somehow she doesn't really mind it until she was asked.

Leah then started her story by saying, "Long time ago you see, in the sky there are a whole different world we called as heaven. And this world is the place we, human, call as home. Both worlds coexist in silence with us not knowing the life up there," Leah started her story telling.

Milla listened carefully and somehow felt that what Leah meant with 'heaven' is the world she administrated, the Spirit World. Leah seems to be refreshed when she said, "At one point of the time came a deity, that have the job to sew the cloth for the higher deities, to this village so she can sew peacefully, her name is Orihime. Orihime lived at the shrine that becomes the place where we held the festival this night. Of course she felt lonely since she lived alone," Leah said with a smile on her face.

"Then, what happened?" Milla asked with an increasing interest as somehow she felt that this 'Orihime' sounded a little bit like her, just not the sewing part.

Leah looked at Milla with a grin while saying, "At the time, a shepherd with the name of Hikoboshi was taking the sheep he tends to the land near the shrine. As Hikoboshi let his sheep wander around to graze, he came to the shrine because he was curious about the shrine. At that time Hikoboshi and Orihime fell in love at the first sight," Leah said with a grin to Milla who were in trance when she said the 'fell in love at the first sight' part.

Milla was obviously reminded of her first meeting with Jude. Jude came to the direction of the explosion she made with Undine to infiltrate the research center and destroy the Jin (a.k.a. the Lance of Kresnik). At that time all she saw from the man that came was his amber colored eyes that glowed beautifully like gold because of the light from her Spirit Arte. His hair had the color of the night sky just above them and his build is good. At that time, their eyes locked at each other and something stirred inside her heart when she saw how honest and straight forward the eyes that landed its gaze on her.

'_Was it at that time? I felt that all I think about was Jude after that… and I relied a lot on him as well. I… could it be that I was annoyed at Leia reasoning because I felt that Jude is mine… that my feeling of love is bigger than her? But then, isn't it means that I fell in love with him since the start?_' Milla thought as she listened to Leah's rambling nonsense as if the said person knew that Milla had her attention somewhere.

Milla snapped from her thinking when they reached a traditional looking inn made from wood. Leah guided her to the inside and they meet with the other inn keeper which was a lot smaller than her in size but looked more mature than Leah.

After a slight bickering of Leah and the other innkeeper who introduced herself as Mel, Leah accompanies Milla to the room that the party booked. Leah actually continued her story on the way to Milla who listened once more.

"Of course, a love between a deity and a human is forbidden, but they managed to get married and have a lot of children. But, it angered the higher deity and Orihime and Hikoboshi is forced to separate far away from each other but with their children and Hikoboshi stayed in this place while Orihime lived in heaven. That's why those who were born and raised here used to be called as the Children of Star," Leah said with a hint of sadness.

Milla listened to the story with a downed hope about her and Jude. But then, Leah quickly continue her story by saying, "The legend said that Orihime begged the higher deities to let them meet and before the higher deities allowed it, Orihime cried days and night and that made the river that run near the shrine. The higher deities finally allowed Orihime and Hikoboshi meet for once a year. Orihime actually just noticed the river she made from her tears at the day. And then she cried once more when she saw that her lover was across the river, waiting for her tirelessly. At the sight of that, the deity that govern the water felt sorry and created a bridge so Orihime could meet with Hikoboshi and it repeated every year, except when it rain because it meant Orihime couldn't meet with Hikoboshi," Leah said concluding her story with a smile.

Milla smiled as well but asked, "And what about this story and me with Jude?" she asked with a confused expression, completely didn't get what Leah meant by her statement before she started her story.

Leah only gave a knowing smile before opening one of the inn doors and said, "You two just met after a year of separation… and then you two looked like a star-crossed lover, oh in this place that kind of lover is associated with the Tanabata legend as well… Anyway, this is your room and the other room is right beside this one. Since your lover isn't here yet, I'll let you keep the key," Leah said with a smile before handing the key to Milla.

Milla looked at Leah with a pink colored cheek face before saying, "I still don't get it but… thank you for the key… and the encouraging story as well," Milla said before taking the key.

Leah smiled before saying, "No problem, a friend problem is all friend problem right? Anyway, good luck for the night!" she said before waving her hands and walked away from Milla who went inside her room right away.

* * *

At night, Jude and Milla found they were separated from their friends in the crowd. The reason was the strap of the geta that Milla used was snapped from its base because Milla wasn't used by it. When it happened, Rowen was pushed by the crowd who go to the shrine that have a lot of bamboo trees, while Ludger and Elle already separated with them because Elle wanted some snack.

Jude and Milla rested on the side of the crowd with Milla having her hands on the trees as her support since she stood using a leg while Jude took her geta and looked at the damage. He actually felt that he was being tricked by his friends. He openly admits that he wanted to be alone with Milla before, so he should have guessed that the other will meddle with his love affair somehow.

Jude took the geta that snapped before saying, "We can't repair the geta here and it's too crowded for us to get anywhere to search for everyone. We need to look for a place to rest. Anyway Milla, I'll pick you up okay? We can't have you walk around with one geta after all," Jude said with an exasperated sigh when he saw the geta condition. He then crouched down in front of Milla with his back facing her.

Milla blushed at the sight of Jude back. It's still fresh in her memory like it was just yesterday, the time where they go to Lu Rondo and the horse ran away after being hit by a monster and then Jude pick her up all the way to Lu Rondo. At the time she didn't feel anything but gratefulness but now she felt her heart almost explode and her face felt hot.

Jude looked over Milla who looked speechless at his words. He was actually clueless this time so he asked, "Milla, what's wrong? Your face is red. Do you have a fever yet force yourself to go to the festival? If I knew it, I'm surely going to forbid you to come," Jude said with a slightly angry face at the end.

Milla quickly shook her head before saying, "I-it's not that! It was just… no, nevermind it," Milla said denying whatever Jude accusation. She took her other geta before positioning herself on Jude's back.

Jude wondered what Milla wanted to say, but decided to not think about it. With no problem, he stood up with Milla on his back. He walked through a path that isn't too crowded as it will only pose as a problem.

'_His back is so wide and warm… he become stronger when I didn't see it… what should I do? My heart can't slow down…_' Milla thought as she tightened her grips on Jude.

Jude noticed that Milla seems to tighten her grips on him and it began to disrupt him. But, he didn't say anything and only walked, away from the festival crowd. He only stopped when they reached the riverbank with the bridge that he heard from the quieter inn keeper for being a good hidden spot to see the firework.

Jude put Milla down on the side of the bridge and said, "Let's rest here for the moment. Actually I wanted to invite everyone to watch the firework from here but I guess we can watch it together, Milla," Jude said with a slight smile on his face.

Milla blushed a little bit when Jude sat down beside her and their shoulder touched each other. Jude looked over Milla when he said, "Anyway, from who do you get the geta you wear?" Jude asked with a soft voice.

Milla looked to her side with a tilted head when she said, "I got it from Mel… the green haired inn keeper. What about it?" Milla answered while giving another question to Jude.

Jude seems to think for a little bit, he did get the direction to this place by the same person. But, an inn keeper won't do anything unnecessary without any payment, then who… Jude got his answer almost immediately, Rowen.

Deciding to test the answer he got, Jude asked, "Well… did she said something weird or out of ordinary?" Jude asked once more.

Milla looked straight to the river that reflected the moon before saying, "She did say something about 'everything is fair in love and war'… she also said a kind-hearted old man asked a favor for me… but, I honestly don't understand," Milla answered with a little bit confused face.

Jude let out a deep breath. He was being set up, obviously. Now he can't be sure is this place really is safe from the other people eyes. He wanted to try _it _after all…

Milla leaned her head on Jude shoulder, seeking the comfort since they were finally alone. After all she did get that everything is fair in love and war. She also got two papers so she could write a wish on the same pair of paper with Jude. If the legend is right, even when they were far apart their destiny will always be connected to each other and someday they will be able to meet again.

Jude now had his hearts beating loudly inside his chest. He could smell the scent of Milla's hair which is mint. The silence between them felt both pleasant and awkward at the same time. Jude liked how he had Milla so close if he reached out for a little bit more, he could embrace her, the way Milla leaned on his shoulder made Milla slightly shorter than him as well.

A long silence ensued between Milla and Jude on the bridge. Jude only looked up to the sky, trying to think of anything to break the ice. But, Milla on the other hand felt the silence to be comforting. She had accepted her feelings with open arms and now the sound of her wild heartbeat felt so nice for her.

"Mi-Milla… is you feel thirsty? I'll b-buy some drinks and snacks as well…" Jude said while slightly moving away from Milla.

Milla quickly snapped from her comfortable situation and as soon as she saw Jude standing up from his position, her body moved to stop him. Jude was surprised when he felt a hand gripped his hand and when he looked to the owner who looked at him with a sad face that made him devastated. But, deep inside Jude's heart, he wanted to believe that the reason why she stopped him was because of the same feeling he felt right now.

Milla was actually surprised at her spontaneous action. But she quickly realized that she _must _say something. She took a deep breath and said, "Jude, I love you. So, don't leave my side! I want you to stay beside me," Milla said with a determined face.

Jude was surprised but he quickly sat down once more before leaning his face to Milla with his eyes fixated on Milla's magenta colored eyes. He was searching for a reason why Milla suddenly said something like that. He was happy of course since it means they have the same feeling but… Jude can't help but have a feeling that Milla _read_ it from somewhere and decided to use it against him.

Milla felt her heart almost explode as her eyes locked with Jude amber eyes. How kind and straightforward that made her heart always jumped when she saw it. She clearly felt the breathing on her skin and it almost throws her mind into a tantrum. If Jude leaned for a little bit more, surely their lips will get locked with each other.

"Do you know full well what do you mean with that Milla?" Jude softly asked before backing away slowly, just noticing that he leaned for far too near.

Milla blinked a few times before looking away and said, "I know… I just learned it but I know that I am in love with you… since the start," Milla answered with a melancholic expression. She knew the reason why Jude said it, she quoted a lot of book for a reference but just this she knew it by heart that it is her true feeling. The only conclusion she gets after thinking deep and thoroughly.

Jude expressions soften and by heart he knew that Milla didn't lie, she _won't _lie. He gently gripped Milla's hand, gaining the attention of the owner. Jude sighed before saying, "I'm sorry… but if you said it like that, I can't return our relationship back to how it was…" Jude said softly with a soft voice.

Milla looked back at Jude with a worried expression before asking, "Why?" she asked.

Jude closed his eyes for a brief moment before saying, "Because… because I can't stop thinking about you… I'll get jealous easily whenever another man is near you… I just want you for myself Milla… do you think a selfish human like me worthy of your love?" Jude said with a saddened expression. He knew he is an ugly human being and to have a love of the Lord of Spirit is something he will never imagine of.

Milla returned Jude's grip with her own before saying, "Jude… I can't stand it whenever you were with another girl as well… I mocked at how Leia following you all the way with a full knowledge that she loves you as well… I am a nasty person. I wanted you for myself Jude and I accept that side of me because I love you so much," Milla said with a gentle and serious voice.

Jude looked up at Milla who then said, "That's why… don't say that you are not worthy of me Jude. For me you are the best person I ever met. You are always honest on your feeling. You always help other and think about other before yourself. You are the reason why I can exist here right now Jude… You are all I can ask for…" Milla said with a small smile on her face.

Jude leaned closer to Milla once more before saying, "Is it okay for you, Milla?" Jude asked softly.

"Yes…" Milla answered with a nod.

Jude put his free hand on Milla's cheek before saying, "Can I touch you, Milla?" Jude asked once more.

Milla only nodded and answered an affirmative answer with a small almost whispering voice.

"May I love you Milla?" Jude asked once more as their nose touched each other. His voice had stepped out from normal talking voice into whispery one.

Milla closed her eyes before answering, "Yes, I want you to…" she answered softly.

Jude slowly closing his eyes as he asked, "Milla… even if it will take some years… will you marry me?" Jude asked as his lips only an inch away from Milla.

Milla relaxed a little bit as she answered, "I do… no matter how long it takes…" Milla answered as her hands had moved from Jude's hand and now had gripped Jude's arms.

When their lips met each other, the loud sound of the launched firework could be heard and the night sky full of stars is lit by the light of the firework. The light of the firework illuminated Jude and Milla who kissed their eternal pledge to love each other no matter what.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Jude and Milla were holding hands as they walked to the inn with Milla's geta fully repaired. The festival was still ongoing but they had lost their interest on the crowd and wanted to enjoy their own room. Maybe thanks to the certain kind hearted old man and match maker inn keeper, now Jude and Milla shared the same room.

"Jude, what kind of wish you writes on the paper?" Milla asked with a curious tone as she looked to her side.

Jude only smiled before saying, "You don't need to ask me to know the contents of it. You know what already," Jude answered with a smile.

Milla somehow knew what Jude had written on the paper that they hung together. It should be the same wish like her. She only smiled and said, "Oh, I see…" she said with a knowing smile.

On one of the bamboo trees, the wind swayed a pair of blue colored wish paper. The wording and the way it was written is different but it had the same wish.

'_To be with you for now and forever…_'

* * *

Now that finally finished! I intended to finish it at 7 July but something happened and I postponed the release for 8 July. I'm sorry for the lateness, but Tanabata is celebrated between July 7 and August 7 so it didn't really matter actually.

**Anyway, if you want to please review**~


End file.
